


Dos cuerpos

by psychomath



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, transgender（β→Ω）Tommy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 10:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12629361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychomath/pseuds/psychomath
Summary: 汤米决定远离战争。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 标题来自帕斯的《两个身体》。  
> 《两个身体》  
> ◎帕斯  
> 两个面对面的身体 有时是两个波浪  
> 而黑夜是海洋。  
> 两个面对面的身体  
> 有时是两块石头  
> 而黑夜是沙漠。  
> 两个面对面的身体  
> 有时是根  
> 在夜间盘在一起。  
> 两个面对面的身体  
> 有时是对折的刀片  
> 而黑夜是闪电。  
> 两个面对面的身体  
> 是两颗星星  
> 陨落在寥廓的天空里。

他吃了又一颗药，秒针跨过12，分针走过6，时针在8和9之间。  
一打药片在锈黄色的灯光下形成一小撮阴影，缓缓地滚动，像是沙漏里的沙子，顺着他细细的喉咙向下，消失在胃里，消失在血液里。这个沙漏无法倒转。

汤米就着灯光读起了瓶子外密密麻麻的注意事项，副作用和他压根看不懂的成分表，每吃一片就要再读一次。从第一天起他就清楚所有的后果，吐了好几次，直到他颤抖着感受着那颗硬粒在他吞咽的动作下滑下食道。

汤米曾经在树影底下和同学传阅过几本Ω色情杂志，里面的文章把他们描述成长着一个会流蜜的小洞，唯一的作用就是被操，怀孕的生物。他对着胸脯和肮脏下流的文字描写自慰时从来没想过自己会和这样一个洞扯上关系。这将会是别人在未来对他的看法，一个洞。但对某些更黑暗，更无情东西的恐惧让他死死压着自己威胁着要吐出胃里所有东西，包括那颗药丸的嘴，手掌在汗水，泪水和唾液上打滑。  
从第一次起一直是八点三十。

 

大卫在亚眠被一颗流弹打穿胸口。他们好好埋葬了他，每个人都说了段悼词，汤米不是什么善于言辞的人，但也流了眼泪。大家分了分补给，一封信准备寄还给他的家人，还有一瓶不知用途的药。

“上面说β吃了可以变成Ω。”班长眯着眼睛去读说明书，扫了一眼沉默的士兵。  
他们最终也没扔掉这瓶药，收在医疗兵的包底。直到汤米成为这沉默中最后一个站着的人，抓过那个背包，翻过街垒。

“但是这怎么可能？” 汤米记得自己问过医疗兵。  
“没什么不可能，β和Ω之间的差距没你想得那么大。你只需要补充β缺乏的几种激素和酶，已经退化的器官就会再次发育。”对方打了个哆嗦，“我不知道和死在这儿比哪个更恐怖。”

汤米知道。死在这儿意味着你会被子弹打成筛子，成千上百个洞。但现在只需要一个洞就可以让他回家。

 

法国人舔着那个洞，新生的，小小的，非自然的性器官。嘴唇像是吮着一瓣水果那样吮着它突起的边缘，舌头穿进他的身体。  
他有一条火热的舌头，滑过他身体的裂缝，舌尖试探性地探进去，几乎一瞬间就让他绷紧了大腿。他里面还很干，即使舌头也能感觉到摩擦。从这异性别的中心，疼痛和快感同样陌生，他曾经感受过疼痛和快感，但既不在这里，也不像这样。汤米收紧了插在菲利普头发里的手指，一声音量危险的呻吟被挤出喉咙。  
“我弄疼你了？”他的嘴唇现在是深红色，因为唾液和体液湿润，手掌安抚性地撸动汤米勃起的阴茎。  
“大概吧，我不知道。”他实话实说，被舔湿的皮肤发冷，他想让菲利普回去。  
但他凑过来吻他的脸，把手指滑了进去，先是指尖，然后一个指节，浅浅地进出，速度逐渐加快。  
“它什么时候出现的？”每次他都在他们“例行公事”时说个不停，笨拙地分散汤米的注意力。现在菲利普的口音听起来就像汤米的，他学得很快，汤米的语言，汤米的身体，没用多长时间就搞明白了舌头运作的方式。  
“我不知道，自然而然，某天它就在那了。你会特别去注意自己什么时候长的第一个根阴毛吗？”  
他不想多说这个话题。汤米从来不去看那里的变化，他碰都不碰。如果可以的话，宁可假装什么都没改变，他想回家，不用洗劫自己埋葬的人，没有鲜血从他子弹的创口流进泥地，夜里没有海的腥气从肿胀的尸体里排出。

他们都可能成为这些被沙子盖住的尸体，某个涨潮时刻被冲上海岸，肩并肩地躺在砂砾和盐上。他们还会腐败吗？海水里有那么多盐，他知道腌过的肉不容易坏。  
雨下得很大，连绵不绝的水声听起来像是永不休止的潮汐。恍惚间汤米确实以为自己已经死去了，亲吻他的是冰冷的海浪。

“啊！”这次他确实弄疼他了。  
菲利普低喃着法语，“抱歉，抱歉……”一边吻他的脸颊和睫毛，小心翼翼地撤着手指。但他快没时间了，他们两个都快没时间了。  
“多抹点凡士林。”汤米抓着他的手腕，“说明书上说应该可以开到两指了。”

菲利普一直流着眼泪，雨一样下在汤米的脸上。他觉得羞耻似的把脸埋在汤米的颈窝，哭得直打嗝。  
他从来没见过一个α哭成这样，汤米梳理着他的卷发，菲利普在他脖子边抽着鼻子。他记得这个计划开始的那天，他也像这样嗅着他的气味。

 

菲利普在上岸后就不见了，那时候他还只能叫他吉布森。但等到他们的探亲假结束，回到军营，这个神出鬼没的法国人却已经在那里了。

艾力克斯对这件事更敏感，认识的人也更多。“他偷了我们的人的身份，人是不是他杀的都不确定，别瞪我，其次他现在可以说是属于英军，但是又尝试逃避兵役。”他喝了口啤酒润了润喉咙，“军事法庭吧，大概。”他身边围的人越来越多，汤米给他们腾出地方，默默溜回角落，手里抓着一杯啤酒，仍然能听到起哄吹牛的吵闹声音。  
“我都等不及打穿德国佬的头！”他听见艾力克斯的声音模模糊糊地穿过喧闹的酒吧，引发又一波附和。  
艾力克斯是这么想的吗？他很清楚不是，也清楚他为什么这么说，但这不是他现在关心的问题。

菲利普没被关起来，而是跟着其他士兵一起训练，做杂务。比把他关起来更糟糕。  
汤米碰了碰他淤青的颧骨，让法国人发出了几声轻柔的抽气声，大眼睛在夜色中闪闪发光。再过几个月他就要被转到其他地方，再过不知道多久汤米就要再回前线，一口钟在他们头上滴答作响。  
他不知道怎么开口，不知道如何用法语表述，即使用妈妈教给他的语言，汤米也不知道该怎么解释这件事。所以他把法国人的脸压向他的后颈，那里有两个几乎摸不出来的小小凸起，散发着几不可闻的信息素，除非贴得很近。菲利普贴得足够近了，他惊喘一声，鼻子确认似地抽动着。汤米放开了手，他过了一会儿才慢慢地退了回去，“汤米……”他说，瞠目结舌。  
“我们可以一块离开。”Ω不能参军，而怀孕Ω孩子的父亲在孩子降生一年内都可免除兵役且不受审判。  
菲利普盯着他，一瞬间充满希望，下一秒却轻轻摇了摇头，“我不能。”他的脸埋回阴影下。  
“你觉得我在可怜你。”汤米收紧了下巴，药物让他情绪化，怒气突然席卷了整个身体，所以他狠狠给了法国人一拳，头也不回地离开。  
但菲利普踉踉跄跄地追上来，用一个吻捕获了他。

 

等到他能容纳三根手指的时候，只剩下六片药了。  
汤米的穴道里，菲利普的手指进出着，他们整整花了一个小时进展到这一步。再过一个小时就会有人来换他们的班，汤米去看自己的腕表。他盯着滴滴答答的秒针，想着那双迫近的铁掌军靴，想着配给的口粮刺着他舌头的感觉，除了……

菲利普揉弄他过分敏感的阴蒂，手指在他的身体内同时找到了一点，他的手指轮流揉过那一处，拇指顶着他的阴核。他规律的动作终于难以忽略，不再是模糊的扩张感，一种被入侵的不适，好像被戳刺一处新鲜的伤口，它的转变突然而剧烈。

汤米发出了他从没想象过会从自己嘴里发出的声音，充满渴望，菲利普的手掌急急忙忙地从他的阴茎上移开，捂着他的嘴巴，手指重复着动作，汤米被闷住的呻吟在空荡荡的哨所回响，脚跟无力地蹬着地面。他抓着菲利普的手腕，陷入令人窒息的恐慌，漂浮在潮汐的海浪，无论他多么拼命挣扎，都将被去而复返的海浪卷入黑暗混乱的漩涡。

所以他徒劳地推着菲利普的手臂，夹紧大腿，小腿踢蹬着空气，抵抗着他所不能理解的感觉。他仍然想要假装不存在的那一部分突然变得难以忽略，所有的快感和痛苦，或者近乎痛苦的快感，以这个被人工合成药物诱发蚕食出的通道为中心，海浪自他身体内部涌出，淹没了他自己。  
他确实感受到了窒息感，但并不是被吞没，他漂浮起来，水流将他推起，上升着，一直到天空的边界。汤米在刺目的白光中闭紧双眼。

等他粗喘着睁开眼睛，菲利普的阴茎正抵着他湿漉漉的穴口，并没尝试挤进去，只是能让他感知到危险的压力。

汤米用手肘半撑起身体，菲利普把手指伸到他面前，给他看从他身体里带出的液体，在张开的指节间黏成透明的丝。他仍然懒洋洋，神思朦胧地看着这一切，菲利普仰着头，绿眼睛从上向下盯着他，青筋从肌肉中浮起，好像在克制着力量。

他的眼神让汤米发抖，但他并不害怕菲利普，只是他从没意识到菲利普看他的角度，也从没想过自己的角度会转换，以一个Ω看待α的角度。

菲利普操着自己的左手，每一下都顶上他的入口，勃起的性器和他软下来的阴茎挤在一起，显得尺寸更加恐怖，湿淋淋的右手陷进他沾着自己精液的腹部。汤米迟钝地看着自己身体里流出的两种液体融合在一起，他伸出手去，和菲利普的手指在湿黏的体液中纠结在一起，舌头滑过他腮侧的凹陷和青筋。

精液被射在他的入口，法国人的手抓着他的腿根，着迷似地盯着湿滑的液体留下他的股缝。汤米也低头，第一次看了看他身体的这一部分，因为刚刚的扩张而微微张开，让他能看到粉色内部，很快就合拢了，一滴滑液被挤出他紧闭的缝隙，精液弄得到处都是。

菲利普的手指轻柔地托着他的下巴，“你真美。”他用法语说。汤米的双眼充满泪水，主动靠过去吻他选定的伴侣，从他的舌头上能尝到自己的味道。

 

“什么味道？”艾力克斯嘟囔着，抽着鼻子四处嗅来嗅去。汤米最初没闻到什么味道，但是他又用力闻了闻，一股辛辣陌生的气味充斥他的鼻腔，他突然意识到了艾力克斯说的是什么气味。

“不知道，”他若无其事地说，“我有点恶心。”

“你最好去医务室看看，伙计，脸色挺苍白的。”艾力克斯拍了拍他的肩膀，“我要出去抽根烟，这味道让我心烦意乱。”

汤米听着门在他身后关上，脚步声远去。他没去医务室。

菲利普在伙房，还没结束工作，但他看到了汤米过来，没几分钟就走了出来。

“这次用了几根烟？”他靠在墙上，快速向门内瞥了一眼。菲利普在厨房工作，他利用这个便利从士兵手里换了不少香烟——他从不抽的香烟，然后再用香烟向那个外号“老壁炉”的下士换空闲。

“老壁炉”人如其名，从不多说话，只管冒烟。只要东西到位，他什么都不会管。汤米怀疑整个兵营知道他们关系的只有这个一句话都没说过的陌生人，即使是他可能也猜不中全部的事实。

菲利普没回答他的问题，沉默地拉着他走向他们的“秘密基地”——一个废弃的储物间，门藏在架子后头。

汤米盘腿坐在软垫上，看菲利普堵好门。“你得标记我。”  
“不行。”他把橱柜调整到他满意的角度，后背靠在门上，“现在还不行。”  
“你为什么不过来呢，菲利普？”汤米曲起一条腿，向法国人伸出手，天窗投射进的光线把他的影子拉得很长。  
菲利普一动不动，看起来几乎像是要夺门而逃，“我知道你想做什么，汤米，我说不行。”  
“好吧，”汤米乖巧地回答，把脸转向一边，“那我过去找你。”


	2. Chapter 2

菲利普可怜兮兮地皱着眉头，“汤米……”他的脸已经红了，“你会受伤的。”  
汤米几乎要笑出声来，但他搂着菲利普的脖子，冲着他的耳朵低语，“你不想要我吗？”  
夏天快来了，汤米发根出了一层薄汗。菲利普全身僵硬，现在他能嗅到一股蒸汽，食物和汗水的气味，那之下是一种陌生的气味，像是皮肤和菲利普的头发，晒过的被子和新修的草坪。汤米深呼吸，好像晒了太久太阳，头昏脑涨，脸颊发热。滚烫的嘴唇贴上他脖子后的腺体，舌头舔着那个腺体，他能尝到菲利普咸咸的皮肤，那种气味现在在他的舌头上，被他吞进身体里。  
汤米在被坚定缓慢地推开时，发出挫败的抱怨声。“我想要你，”菲利普压着声音，“我想要你，但是……”  
“所有人都能闻到我了，菲利普，”汤米盯着他的眼睛，“如果你不标记我，那我就去找艾力克斯。”  
有一瞬间他以为菲利普要发怒了，尽管他从没见过菲利普生气。现在他看起来更接近于受伤。“你不是这么想的，”他摇了摇头。  
他的脸在日光下像是天使，额角一点汗水在闪光，像昏暗的室内唯一的光源，汤米有时恨他这么温柔。  
“随便你，”汤米拉着他后退，向后倒上灰扑扑的软垫，“至少先看看我准没准备好吧，士兵。”

他已经湿了，两根手指缓缓滑进他的身体。菲利普这次没从一根开始，“还好？”所以他确实有点生气。  
“什么感觉都没有。”汤米自己扶着张开的大腿，笑得像是恶作剧得逞的小孩，“你可以再加一根看看。”菲利普叹了一口气，他的手指翻搅着汤米的内壁，水声填补着沉默空旷的隔间。  
汤米把菲利普拉下来，他们的身体紧紧靠在一起，几乎让他被包围在信息素中。β的世界里气味的分离只有好闻和难闻，他们从来也不会被某种气味撩拨得失态，这是他所适应的。但现在他不再属于那个理性的灰色领域，在这个新的躯壳中，气味变得复杂且私人。气味不仅仅是气味，像是一个签名，一个烙印。他在接下来的人生中，想到菲利普，脑海中将不只有他的头发，他的眼睛，他的样貌和他的性格，他将想起他，并想起他信息素的味道，想起它是如何扰乱他的——他的心跳剧烈，一团火焰在他的身体内燃烧，它并不威胁着要吞噬他，跳动着，它辐射着热度。  
他不知道现在只因为几根手指就浑身发抖是不是件好事，在几个月前，想必他会觉得深受羞辱。汤米晃动起腰部，迎上那两根手指，呻吟在他的喉咙中滚动。他的乳头又立了起来，这情况最近时常发生，在它们毫无用处地和他本人相处了十八年后，突然这也成了要让他担心的东西。“可能伴随泌乳”，副作用里的这句话一直让他不安。菲利普亲了亲一边，然后把它吞到了嘴里，他吮吸它，另一只手揉捏着他一边的胸脯。  
这种涨感更加明显，每被吮吸一下都让他恐惧不已，担心真的会有乳汁从这两个原本的摆设里流出来。他的手指陷入菲利普的头发里，汤米应该把他拉开，但同样让他恐惧的还有快感。菲利普的手指同时玩弄着他身体内的敏感点和他的核心，他在他的唇舌和手指下瘫软下来，像是一个融化的雪人，再也无法保持原本的形状。这个狡猾的α在每个刺激间留下短暂的间隔，快感剧烈迅猛而出其不意地在他身体各处流窜，像是一股股电流，让汤米蜷起脚趾，他现在已经对体内的高潮不再陌生了。  
菲利普最后重重吮了一下，“你准备好了吗？”他问。汤米只顾着喘息，任何语言在他耳朵里都失去了意义。他四肢敞开地瘫在粗糙的软垫上，在他反应过来前，菲利普阴茎的头部已经挤了进去。  
他比三根手指要粗，汤米有预料到这个，他们做了很久扩张，并不痛，只是有些满涨感，被撑开的酸痛。难以应付的是长度，他进去得很慢，一边观察着汤米的表情，像是没有止境地向他的体内延伸。“还好吗？”他又问了一遍，同样喘得厉害，汤米几乎没法呼吸了，“好得很，”他抿着嘴唇，几乎变成两条粉色的线，“快点。”  
那天第一次，他听从了汤米。汤米在粗糙垫子上擦伤的后背被冒出的汗水刺痛，他嘴巴大张着，却什么声音也发不出来，一瞬间他想象自己是一只被钉在标本纸上的蝴蝶，被残酷地贯穿，在他的身体内撕裂出一个伤口，一个通道。那些从没被触碰过的软肉有着太过发达的敏感神经，任何微小的摩擦都制造出同等的痛苦和快感，它们之间的边界如此模糊，汤米已经难以分辨让他心脏狂跳的是什么。他发出的声音几乎像是哽咽，几乎被菲利普的信息素击倒，它们像是具有实体一样紧紧压着他，现在变得更加具有攻击性，把他推向迷乱。菲利普和他磕磕绊绊地接着吻，他们的牙齿因为晃动的动作撞在一起。  
恍惚间，他第一次嗅到自己的信息素，和菲利普的混在一起，像是糖融入水。闭上眼睛，他的脑海中出现一张床单凌乱的双人床，阳光透过鹅黄色的窗帘照亮墙上的合照。他想象自己躺在床上，床单闻起来像菲利普和他自己，闻起来像家。  
菲利普偷偷摸摸地想要退出去，但汤米早就料到了他的打算，他同样狡猾地把在他的后腰交叉起双腿。在这场斗争中，菲利普败下阵来，他失去了时间。火热的精液打在他的内壁上，让他的腹部发涨，然后是一个膨胀的凸起。他以为它的出现会是个缓慢的过程，能让他慢慢适应感受，但它只是突如其来地出现在他身体里。  
菲利普在汤米抽泣时拍着他的背，他抱起汤米，给他们两个换了个位置，这样他可以窝在菲利普的怀里。他怀疑自己可能并没被伤到，但内部产生的任何感受都比在皮外感受到的强烈十倍。“你知道如果现在你说‘我早告诉过你’我会踢你的对吧？”菲利普什么也没说，眼泪在他的脸颊上闪闪发光。他们确确实实地被永远地链接在了一起，现在他能感受到了，一点混合信息素的气味和微弱的情感上的共鸣，他们的身心融为一体。  
半个小时后，菲利普的阴茎终于拔出他的穴口，发出“啵”的一声，精液争先恐后涌出来，在棕色的垫子上留下一滩湿迹。汤米接下来一整天都感觉有液体从他被过度使用的穴道里流出来。

那之后他闻起来不像个Ω了，但毫无疑问闻起来也不像个普通β，引用艾力克斯的原句，他闻起来像“吉布森的婊子”。  
“你知道他的名字。”汤米眼镜也不眨地打着肥皂，水流从他的背后流下。  
“我也知道他快被转去别的地方受审，”艾力克斯捏着他的肩膀，让他面向他。他盯着汤米胸前的吻痕，皱着眉头，像是看着某个爬满蛆虫的伤口。“你疯了吗？”  
“你自己说了，他快被转走了。”汤米拉开他的手，重现转回水流下，“快结束了。”

“快结束了吗？”汤米颤抖的手臂抱着菲利普的脖子，大腿内侧的体液和精液让他向下打滑，无法继续维持这个姿势。菲利普的胳膊垫在他的屁股下，另一只手去擦他额头的汗，“嗯。”然后他缓慢地托起汤米，一点一点地，那根阴茎从他的身体中滑出来。  
菲利普把他放回软垫上，低头检查起汤米现在体液流得像是失禁的下体，他猜现在一定有些肿。他的手指抵着红肿的边缘，揉弄着那里的皮肤，谨慎地检查着内部。“这样就会怀孕吗？”他充满期待地问，挣扎着半坐起来，大腿和胳膊的肌肉酸痛不已。  
“或许该找个塞子把这里塞起来，”菲利普的手指碾动着他敏感的内部，被过度摩擦的穴肉推挤着那两根手指，淫乱把它们吸向深处。  
汤米的一只脚踩在他的肩膀上，重新躺了下去。“或许你该一直插在里面。”  
“这要另行安排了。”菲利普撤出了手指，但他的脸上挂着汤米越发熟悉的坏笑。他灵巧的舌头截住一股精液，把它们重新推回他的身体里。

汤米最初用药片计算日子，然后他用扩张的手指，在他和菲利普每天花费所有空闲时间做爱后，就彻底失去了时间概念。等到他们回过神来，三个月像一眨眼一样过去，劳军演出的爵士乐震耳欲聋。  
“你最好让错过姑娘们歌舞表演变得值得。”他黏黏糊糊地亲着菲利普的脸，在他想回吻时躲开，纳京高的歌声让他轻飘飘得像是踩在云上。  
最初是一段轻巧的钢琴小调，菲利普的手指模仿敲击钢琴的动作，假装他的屁股上有着一排黑白琴键。他的指法像模像样，说不定还真的学过音乐，汤米甚至连这个都不清楚，却让他射在身体里无数次了。“你会弹钢琴吗？”汤米转过头去看他，菲利普正矫揉造作地甩着卷发，好像正坐在琴凳上表演，底下坐着喝着香槟的观众。  
“当然，”他说，眼睛闪着狡黠的光，鼻尖有一点汗，“我在为你弹这支曲子呢。”  
“我们以后可以买架真正的钢琴，你可以在上面弹给我听，我会给你打拍子。”汤米扭回去，抬高了屁股，脊背上的汗水汇到腰窝里。  
“你可以用吻给我打拍子，那我就是你的专属乐师。”他在汤米的臀尖留下一个吻做示范，然后留在了那里，在缠绵的号声中舔进他的身体，汤米在他舌头的节拍里唱起歌。  
夏天和爵士乐让他想念冰桶里的香槟，任何冰凉的冒泡的液体。太阳把垫子烤得很烫，空气里有种干燥的灰尘气味，但汗水从他们的毛孔中涌出来，把他们裸露的皮肤黏在一起。 菲利普进入他时，汤米吸了一口手指尖的烟，它在黑暗中被流动的空气短暂的点亮，一个滚烫的红点，烟气被他吞到嘴里，像是他的身体吞入另一具身体。汤米缓缓吐气，烟雾融入黑暗，他的眼前是一片迷蒙的灰色，歌手懒懒散散地唱着爱意。  
“我爱你，”他说，听起来非常突兀，但是性和感性的音乐让他脆弱，这句话就像烟一样从他嘴唇间被吐了出来。  
菲利普的手抓着他的腰侧，凑过来吻他，他把烟和舌头送到另一张嘴里，菲利普的脸在烟雾里美得像一个幻景，他梦里的画面，但他此刻切实地在他的身体里。  
“我爱你。”他用法语回答，因为烟咳嗽起来，让汤米嗤笑出声。但接着他晃动起胯部，汤米就只有张大嘴巴呻吟的力气，他的膝盖狠狠硌着坚硬的地面，那里将会留下几个周的淤青。

他确实让错过歌舞表演变得值得了，但是这事结束得算不上好看。他们半睁着眼睛等着结消退，外面演奏着一首快节奏的舞曲，汤米几乎没听见门被推开的声音。那几个士兵不得不等着他们完事，然后把他们分别带走。  
“我怀孕了，”他提起裤子，一脸严肃地宣布。“他是孩子的父亲。”

他们还是带走了菲利普，把他放在了军医那里。  
一个棕头发的中年人，头发用发胶固定得过于整齐，几乎像是一整块黑色的玻璃黏在头皮上，他闻起来也像发胶，没有其他的气味。β医生皱着眉头检查他仍然滑溜溜的性器，让他疑心究竟是他自己发胶的气味让他皱眉头，还是性器官让他不快。他心烦意乱，对方一言不发地抽走了一管血，从头到尾没有进行任何评论。汤米坐在硬邦邦的医疗床上止不住地发抖，忍不住希望菲利普在这儿，即使他自己说得胸有成竹，但那只是一种模糊的猜测，他希望这至少能让他们多争取到些时间。血液化验也需要时间，对吧，或许一个周，或许一个月，那他们可以继续尝试。  
他的脑袋里挤满各种各样的猜想假设和对策。他的午餐被送到了医务室，有一块几乎没什么滋味但是水分充足的桃子，一份三明治和粥。汤米吃了前两样，但粥让他不太舒服，舌头底下有股怪异的酸味。军医下午回来时，他仍然用勺子搅着半凉的稀粥。  
他没想到会这么快，军医拧紧的眉头让他的胃部打了个结，叫嚣着要把中午吃进去的东西再倒出来。 他翻着那叠纸，像是一个准备教训学生的小学老师。但汤米已经知道了结果，隔着发胶，他嗅到熟悉的气味，菲利普掀开帘子走了进来。

他又看到了那个幻景，一个家，那里将不止两具身体。  
END


End file.
